Second Chances
by hpswst101
Summary: There was a strange familiar gleam in those amber eyes, as if Kurt had stared into them before... Has a happy ending, I promise. Please read and tell me what you think. AU R


Second Chances

By hpswst101

Edited by Slash PIOx

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. :(_

_A/N _any block of text written like plain ol' simple text is the present; it's what's going on now. _Any other block of text written, like this means that it is a dream or glimpse of the past. I hope that will help solve any confusion. _Please read and enjoy. Let me know what you think!

Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton Academy, utterly confused. He saw the uniformed young men walk straight past him as if they didn't see him and head towards one area. It seemed that was where everyone was heading and all looked like they had to be the first ones to get wherever they were going.

"Um, excuse me," Kurt started and grabbed the attention of the boy who had just snaked around him. The young man stopped and looked behind him, amber honey eyes meeting Kurt's blue-green ones. There was a strange familiar gleam in those amber eyes, as if Kurt had stared into them before. "Hi, I'm new here," Kurt quickly fibbed.

The other male smiled and offered his hand to shake. "I'm Blaine." His eyes didn't leave Kurt's face as their hands touched. The hand was soft—remarkably soft—and smooth but strong.

"Kurt," he smiled back as they both let go of the other's hands. Their hands' tingled as they separated, an odd feeling entering their hands at the loss of contact. Blaine looked at the beautiful elfin face, a face that reminded him of his recurring dream that had been haunting his dreams for the past week. A dream that now came to his mind.

"_Darren!" a male voice yelled, the pitch much higher than a normal male's voice. _

"_Go!" had been Darren's answer as he felt a desperate need to protect the other male from whatever lay behind him._

"Where is everyone going?" Kurt's voice asked, breaking into Blaine's thoughts and bringing the prep school boy back into the present.

"It's the Warblers," Blaine admitted as he mentally shook the haunting dream out of his mind. "They're throwing an impromptu concert that shuts down the whole school for quite a bit of time."

"Wait, are you saying the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, clearly not believing Blaine's words.

Blaine smiled at him and took his hand. "Want to bet?" And with that, he took off down the hall with Kurt's hand grasped tightly.

"_Chris!" _

_The young shepherd looked up from the sheep he was shearing and smiled when he saw Darren coming toward him. He finished the sheering and placed the shears into his work bucket to keep them safe, his lightweight tunic flapping in the wind as it blew around his body._

"_I thought you would be out singing to the ladies of the court," Chris teased. _

_The young minstrel brushed back a lock of his curly hair and approached his secret boyfriend, his mandolin strapped to his back as always._

"_I was," Darren grinned and slipped one arm around Chris' waist and then the other around his chest as he placed a kiss on his neck. "But then I grew tired of the ladies' affections and excused myself to see you and your dumb smelly sheep."_

_Chris playfully slapped him, his oily but soft hands touching Darren's own rough and calloused ones. "Hey, lay off the livestock. They're my sole income and are quite hard to replace when it's not breeding season." _

"_I know." The two forbidden lovers stayed there, hidden in the herd of sheep, just talking and cuddling close to the other. If anyone were to learn of their preferences to their own gender or each other, they would be hanged and left at the gallows for all to see._

_Of course, their tale of meeting was just as strange as their fondness for one another in the year of their Lord 1646. Darren, was one of Lord Matthew's minstrels, had gone off for a walk instead of singing to the ladies of the town, and as he walked, he happened upon a herd of sheep. _

_A young man, no older then eighteen was looking after the heard and had been singing an old love tune that Darren could never pull off because of its need for a high female's range. But this young man was able to sing it perfectly at that pitch. _

_Darren joined in on a lower tone, startling the shepherd but with a wave of Darren's hand, continued singing the ballad with the minstrel. Once they had finished, Darren sat next to the shepherd. After complimenting one another on their singing voices, Darren introducing himself, the other man revealing his name to be Chris, and that he was seventeen, one year Darren's junior. Darren sat with Chris for the rest of the day, talking to the other young man until the sun started to set and Darren had to leave. He had a performance tonight for the court, but as he performed that night his mind constantly went back to Chris. The next day Darren visited Chris again, starting up a friendship that was going to change both of their lives._

_But that had been three months ago when they had started to be friends with each other. And of those three months, one of them had been spent being intimate with one another about their secret desires for the other._

_They had been drinking, one too many that night, when they had decided to leave the noisy tavern. Darren was going to drop Chris off at Chris' own small home, as it was closer to the tavern then Darren's. And as they bade goodnight, Chris had leaned forward and stolen a kiss. _

And Blaine had woken up right then.

He was at Kurt's school, McKinley, sitting on some steps looking over a small courtyard. But Blaine was only looked at Kurt; his mind was trying to get over the idea that Kurt's first kiss had been taken by someone other than him. There was something that wasn't right about it. If he had known that small fact before, he would never have been such a gentleman to that bully.

But what was that burning feeling? This feeling that always wanted Kurt to be near to him, in his arms. This feeling was one he had never felt before, he had never felt this need before, had never felt such a fire in him to be part of someone's life, and he had just met the other male yesterday! What was with this feeling? This desire in him that just made him want to jump up from where he sat on the cold hard steps and attack the other man. That was a reason he had learned martial arts: to protect others. Why couldn't one of the people he protects be Kurt? Blaine was having such _strong_ feelings for the other male.

He wanted to protect Kurt, _love_ Kurt in all of its different forms and care for him. Blaine wanted to make him laugh and enjoy life. He wanted Kurt to smile at him and wanted to be the younger male's muse. Blaine wanted to be Kurt's everything.

Kurt shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. When Karofsky had kissed—lip-raped—him, the bully had tried to force the other boy's mouth open. Kurt had just wanted to run straight to Blaine and be held and comforted by the other male.

The kiss was dirty and had no feelings other then anger and lust. It was all wrong_._ Even last year when he had let Brittany kiss him, it had felt incredibly wrong. But Kurt had brushed it off, thinking it was because he was gay, but now he wasn't so sure it was just that.

Why couldn't Kurt's first kiss with a boy be more like Chris'? Sure, he had been drunk, but he had gotten Darren! His mind brought up the dream, wanting to remember the feel of Darren's lips against his.

_The two drunken young men had finally reached Chris' home. As the two had started their good-byes Chris couldn't help but want to touch the other man. The moonlight shined into Darren's hair, highlighting his curls and making those amber eyes sparkle even more. Darren smiled at him, a strange longing look entered his eyes, like he wanted to stay here and never move, but the minstrel gave a small sigh and started to say his good-byes; but Chris didn't want him to leave! As Darren turned to walk away, Chris grabbed hold of Darren's hand, bringing him back to face Kurt, and impulsively, probably due to the intoxication and the moonlight, kissed him. Of course, as soon as Chris realized what he had done, had quickly pulled away and moved to hide behind the door. His mind becoming even cloudier from embarrassment and worry that his friend might turn him in when Darren stuck his foot in the way of the door and gently moved it open. Murmuring so soft Chris had almost missed it, "Me too." _

The dream had ended with Darren kissing Chris as the young shepherd brought the minstrel into his home for the night.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked to Blaine. He was attracted to Blaine, that much was certain. There was something about those warm amber eyes; even now a strange cold but protective look was in them—which Kurt liked! He liked having those eyes on him and only him, like when Blaine had sang "Teenage Dream".

Kurt's blue eyes traveled down Blaine's arm; the Dalton Blazer hid them but he had felt the callused hands and strong arms wrap him in a hug when they had said goodbye at Dalton.

Blaine looked up from the scene of kids having lunch on the grass and met Kurt's eyes, as if he knew Kurt had been looking at him. Their eyes met, warm amber with crystal sea eyes. Eyes, that all the other wanted to do was just stare into and get lost within.

"Let me treat you to lunch?" Blaine asked after a few seconds of silence and just looking at one another. Kurt smiled.

"Sure."

_Their lives were never the same again after that kiss and soon after that, the two would take to seeing one another at their different working places, especially Chris' as they would sing together while Chris sheered the sheep or was just watching them._

_And it had been another three months that Chris and Darren's secret romance lasted. Three happy and glorious months of being together and knowing they weren't alone with their wants and desires anymore._

_Until one day a passing nobleman with a small entourage noticed the herd of sheep. They were a bit lost and wanted to get some directions to the castle that was still a while away when they saw two young men spring up from the herd. One appeared to be a shepherd, as he wore a shepherd's clothing, and was racing away with a wide smile from the other young man. _

_The curly haired male rushed after the shepherd with a laughing smile before tackling him down to the ground. The two clutched to each other as they rolled down the hill, shouts of laughter coming from them. _

_When they stopped, their arms stayed around each other. The shepherd must have said something witty as the curly haired man laughed and taking all the members by surprise, leaned down and kissed the shepherd on the lips. The shepherd's hand went to the other male's head bringing him even closer as his free hand traveled up and down the young curly haired man's spine. _

_The group had seen enough. They needed to see the resident Lord immediately._

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was soft, uncertain like he didn't really know what to say.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked into the phone, wishing he were a lot closer to Kurt than two hours away.

"Karofsky... he... he..."

"Did he kiss you again?" Blaine tried to keep the anger and jealousy out of his voice. If Karofsky had touched Kurt again… Had taken something else from Kurt, a thing that was supposed to be given on Kurt's consent to that one special person; a person that Blaine hoped to be someday. Blaine was going to go and beat up that closeted bully.

"No," Kurt replied. Blaine opened his mouth to ask what as he started his march to his car. He knew he would be missing several important classes and probably Warbles rehearsal by going to Lima. But, Blaine no longer cared about the consequences his actions would receive, as long as it meant he was with Kurt and Kurt was happy. Blaine would do it for him, anytime.

"He threatened my life."

_Darren galloped to the hill his lover was on as Chris watched the sheep that night. _

"_Chris! Chris!" he yelled, the sheep wandering away from Darren and his two speeding horses. The two young men needed to get out of this fief _now_ if they wanted to survive._

_Chris popped up from under the tree he usually slept and worked under. "Darren?" he asked as he saw the blurs get closer and finally stop in front of him. Darren's scared and worried face was highlighted by the full moon above._

"_We need to leave now," Darren instructed as he tossed the reins to the other boy. "Someone found out about us and told the Lord. Do you know how to ride a horse?"_

_Chris nodded his head and soon followed his lover out of the sheep herd; the sheep no longer mattered to the shepherd anymore. _

_Just when the two were starting to think they had gotten free of the mob that would be coming after them, they heard the clopping of a large amount of horses and yelling. The young men pushed their horses faster but Darren's was starting to tire from so much exertion. Darren reluctantly stopped, silently praying that only one of them would be able to satisfy the villagers' blood lust. Darren stopped his horse, Chris automatically copying._

"_Darren, we've got to go! Jump on mine!" Chris offered, his wide oceanic eyes panicked. Darren shook his head, tears starting to come to his eyes; his end was drawing near and even if he had been given a chance to do over anything in his life he would never have changed the relationship between him and Chris. _

_He loved Chris and wanted to be together with him and live the rest of their lives together. But not in this world. "Maybe they only need one of us? Go, Chris, save yourself!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you!" Chris pushed. "Darren, I love you and I want to be with you regardless of what others say." The mob was getting closer, they could hear it. It would be only a matter of minutes before they saw them._

_Darren walked his horse over to Chris' and touched the other man's cheek. "Maybe someday, when the world is more accepting, we'll meet again and can proudly be together."_

"_Darren! Stop speaking nonsense and come with me!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. The two young men could see the fire from the mob coming closer._

"_I'm not going to let you be captured!" And with that, Darren slapped the horse's rump, sending Chris' horse cantering away._

"_Darren!" Chris yelled as the mob went over the hill and the light clearly outlined Darren's still body. _

"_Go!" Darren issued, wishing he could truly protect Chris and be with him. If he was given a second chance, he thought as he watched Chris' disappear, he would give _them_ a second chance._

_The mob had found Darren, tears rolling down his face. The men surrounded him, but he heard two other horsemen continue on, continuing to Chris. "No! Don't!" Darren yelled but one of the shoulders brought the hilt of his sword to the back of Darren's head. The minstrel tumbled out of his saddle as his horse whinnied to get away. One of the shoulders, got down from his horse, and Darren looked up to see a friend of his, Sir Dean, staring down at him._

"_I never would have expected you to disobey God's sacred ruling," Sir Dean spat. "And after all I've done for you. My family welcomed you and this is how you thank us? By taking up with a _man_?" Dean snarled in disgust. "You're a disgrace and you deserve your punishment." Dean's foot collided with Darren's stomach, knocking the wind out of the minstrel. But the minstrel didn't care; his mind was on Chris, of holding Chris, kissing him, and just making sweet pure love with him._

"_If you repent you will be saved? Do you? Will you give up your sin and pledge yourself to the Holy Father?" Darren opened his eyes to see Dean, a halo of orange fire behind his head making him look like those paintings of saints he had come accustomed to seeing in the castle and church._

_Darren just closed his eyes, letting Chris' loving memory seep over him. "No." Darren was dead before the sun even got a chance to rise. Chris was soon taken over by two soldiers, as he was a shepherd's boy, not a horseman and that afternoon was brought to the lashing post. He didn't survive._

Kurt's eyes burst open as the dream ended with Chris' body tied to the post, no longer moving, his back stinging as if he himself had been the one whipped instead of Chris.

For the past couple of weeks the love story between Darren and Chris had invaded his dreams and when he wasn't thinking of them, his mind focused on Blaine and being as intimate with him as Chris and Darren were too each other.

Kurt felt strong arms around his waist and a warm breath against his neck. He turned his head to see Blaine's face. Blaine's eyes were staring sadly at the simmering fire in one of the Dalton's common rooms. Those deep amber colored eyes were darker then usual, and seemed to be focused somewhere that wasn't on this earth.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, but he sounded worn and tired, like he had just lost a major battle. He turned his head to look down at the younger male that was on his chest. Amber and blue-green eyes met, emotions swimming past both of their visions as their eyes met.

Kurt broke away from the gaze and looked down at their matching uniforms; it had been a couple of days since Kurt's arrival to Dalton, and after revealing to the older student that he was feeling a little homesick, had landed in this position with their arms wrapped around one another as they lay on the couch together.

The effeminate male shook his head. "Bad dream."

"Yeah, me too," his voice roamed over Kurt's body, slowly warming and calming his nerves. "How about we tell each other then? Supposedly talking is the best way of getting rid of a nightmare. Right?" Kurt agreed and Blaine started, his hold tightening around Kurt's waist as if he could protect him from the dream. And Blaine told Kurt everything. And it had been the same dreams as Kurt's.

Kurt looked towards his gay friend and crush; was this a sign that they were supposed to be together? "Blaine," Kurt asked as soon as he got his mixed up feelings and thoughts together. "Why do you always gel your hair back?"

Blaine shrugged. "I have naturally really curly hair that has a mind of its own. This way it's not in my face. Why?"

The younger boy touched Blaine's cheek. Were they given that second chance?

"I had the same exact dreams as you. Everything you've dreamt about, I had dreamt too," Kurt told and watched the older boy slowly come to the same conclusion.

It seemed so crazy, so unrealistic, but here it was pointing them in the face. The two looked at each other, their eyes meeting again. But with brightness to it, that had never been present before.

"You're Chris?" Blaine whispered and all the smiles and giggles of Chris flashed in his mind; they were the same as Kurt's.

Shakily, Kurt nodded his head. "I think so. I think we were given that second chance."

"You know what?" Blaine muttered as he looked at Kurt, matching Kurt's exact features to Chris'. His hand gently cupped Kurt's soft and smooth cheek. "I think you might be right."

And at that moment, they realized they were granted that second chance to truly make _them_ into a possibility. As the Dalton fireplace died, the resurrected versions of Chris and Darren met each other's lips on the couch, grateful to have been given that second chance.

_A/N See happy ending! They get that second chance. So, guys, let me know what you honestly think of the story. Whether it's to say I hate how you killed off Chris and Darren or if to praise me for excellent writing, or even something in between. Let me know. I want to become a better writer and the only way to do that is to tell me what needs fixing. And I'm sorry if the whole "sin against God" bit offends anyone, it wasn't meant to offend and is _not_ my personal belief. So, I apologize if that does._

_Thank you for reading this! And I do hope that you enjoyed it overall. Please review!_


End file.
